Two For Tragedy
by sydney100757
Summary: Kakashi and naruto go on a mission...im bad at summarys. I know the chapter is really short
1. Chapter 1

Third person pov  
"about forty miles from Konoha deep in the forest in a secret cave there lives a jincuuriki named Alexandra, but unlike other jincuuriki this one different the twelve tailed wolf demon that lived within her chose to live in humans. This demon wolfs name was IceHeart. IceHeart was given twelve lives to live. Each one of the lives shes lived so far has never lasted long they had all died in is said that that if anyone gets close to the cave Alexandra will kill you without a second our goal is to...." Kakashi looked up from the map noticing Naruto spacing sighed and snapped his fingers in front of naruto's face.

Naruto shook his head a bit"sorry Kakashi sensei now whats our goal" Kakashi rolled his eyes

"there is a story that says she is guarding some valuable item from Konoha we have to find it"

"so what is this valuable item anyway?"

"no one knows, but Tsunade wants to make sure its nothing important."

"so how far away is this cave"

"about a mile that way" Kakashi pointed north

"if were so close why hasn't she come out?"

"that's what confuses me" Kakashi sighed, and looked at the the sun that had begun to rise thinking for a moment "lets start walking there before i have second thoughts"

"what makes this girl so dangerous anyway shes probably had little to no training."

"well since IceHeart isn't technically sealed within her so she can go from human to giant wolf very fast."

"so what dose this girl look like anyway"

Kakashi handed Naruto a picture of a girl who looked to be about five feet tall. She was wearing a white tank top with jeans and black boots. Her hair was pulled back into a braid, and she had brown handed him another picture. This one was of a black wolf with ice blue nodded and the two men started walking carefully towards the cave.

Alexandra's pov  
I sat quietly listening to the men's conversation who ever spread around that my sensei was an item was going to die a painful death if I had my way with them.I ran back to the cave quickly and quietly. Once I got to the entrance I walked into the main room i felt overwhelming sadness as memory's of my parents surfaced in my brain. Us eating and playing games. I quickly pushed them away, and ran down a small passage way entering his the room there was a small bed and candles. When my parent first found him when i was a baby he was in a coma, but ten years later he woke too weak to move my parents and I were about to take him back Konoha, but a group of bandits attacked us. My parents didn't make it through the fight, but sensei and I did, and I didn't have the strength to carry him back I still don't. After that attack he taught me every move he could show me without having him use too much energy.

Now a month ago he fell very ill. I sat beside his bed and put a cold wash cloth on his was breathing very slow and weak He opened his eyes and gave a weak smile.I smiled back thinking for a moment"there are two ninjas from Konoha that are coming to see if this item they've heard about is important what should i do?"

"let them come in and see me."

"but then they might take you back, and i would be all alone"

"you could come with me then"

"people in Konoha would hate me" i sighed as i heard footsteps in the main room of the cave.I walked to the doorway and was slightly surprised i didn't see anyone in there"hmmmm..." i walked into the middle of the room half expected two ninjas to come out of the wall. I could feel there chakra present so i knew they were in the room "OK i need your help so could you please come out from your hiding place."i called out they both jumped down from the ceiling. Even though they looked relaxed i knew they hadn't let there guard that i got a better look at them i saw that one was older around the age of twenty-eight had silver hair, and his headband covered his left also had a mask on which made me start to wonder what he had to hide.

The younger boy around the age of sixteen almost hurt to look at dressed in almost all orange, and he had blond hair and blue eyes that almost looked like the was the first one to to speak.

"why do you need our help we even know you"

"Because this so called item" I put air quotes around the word item " which is actually a person is from has gotten very sick so i need help bringing him back to Konoha for medical parents and i meant to bring him back sooner, but when we tried bandits attacked us, and my parents died so i couldn't carry a fully grown man by myself, and i didn't want to leave him alone. Oh and he wishes to speak with you " I paused "that is if you want to help."

"sure why wouldn't we." the older one said "so where is he?"

I pointed to the small passageway that went to his room, and started to lead them there.I felt nervous showing him to someone else so i walked a bit slower. We all stepped into the small room, and almost instantly the strangers gasped making me slightly older one was the first to speak.

"Min- Minato"


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter should be a lot better thanks to my friend Shelby who beat me with a pipe until i typed it enjoy #############################  
We all stood in silence for a while. The older one was probably thinking through situation and the orange wonder just stood there half pointing with his mouth hanging open like it was unhinged. I just stood there shifting my weight to the other foot were they so surprised he was i could ask myself anymore stupid questions.  
"What the hell!" The older man yelled in shock which made me jump back almost tipping over a small table.I looked at my sensei who was trying to force out some boy in orange started stuttering "Y-Yo..." The older man cleared his throat.  
"I need to go to the village to get tsunade. Do you think he will be OK by the time i get back?"I thought for a moment about how fast his condition was declining.  
" i think he will be OK" the older man left quickly telling the boy to boy finally regained his voice.  
"I'll be outside." he said with a slight hint of anger. I just stood there silently.  
"What in hells name just happened?" I said to myself in confusion. Why couldn't my life be normal?  
" Because pup you have a good future ahead of you" Ice Heart said.  
"Well thanks a bunch miss fortune cookie! I will add that to my piggy bank of useless information!" i screamed. The orange wonder poked his head around the corner "What!" i yelled still stuck in rage. He jumped a little and scratched the back of his head.  
"I was wondering if you had any food." he said as i sighed.  
"yea do you like deer meat?"  
"I've never had it" after cooking the kid food we sat on the couch in an awkward silence.  
"so whats your name?" I asked a bit hesitantly "Naruto."  
"fish cake?"  
" yeah it's a bit odd but people get used to it."  
"so whens the older man getting back?"  
"You mean kakashi sensei? He and tsunade should be here in about 45 minutes."  
"So why did you and kakashi get surprised when you saw my sensei?"  
"Because he is the 4th hokage the ex leader of our village. He sealed the nine tails in me."  
"That doesn't sound like something he would do."  
" He was trying to save the village, but he died 15 years ago so it's surprising to find him out here"  
"oh really so he was a hero."  
"He was a hero before he did that."  
"cool." we waited awhile as i wondered how long 45 minutes was. Minato sensei had not taught me time yet. He taught me most of the things i know. I stopped thinking as i heard foot steps and tensed up. The man named kakashi rushed in fallowed by a woman with a large chest and Blond hair. They walked into the room my sensei was in. I got up and naruto fallowed. I heard the women talking.  
"It looks like lazy ninja syndrome." almost in unison everyone but the women tilted their heads and said "what?"


End file.
